Sakakaro
After being mortally injured by Gregg years ago, Sakakaro's face seems to be made entirely of scar tissue, extending from above his upper lip and covering his entire head and the back of his neck. As such, he has no visible nose, ears, hair, or eyes, though the outlines of eye sockets can rarely be seen. As a result of having no eyes, he cannot see properly, but “sees” by using an infrared vision power and by sensing the directions of vibrations in the area around him, similar to echolocation. He has various tubes sticking out of his neck and jaw, presumably to help with breathing. In flashbacks, he appears to be an ordinary looking man with short hair. However, his face is not shown clearly. In later chapters, he is shown to be a man of strong, imposing features although his eyes are shadowed. In another flashback, his face is shadowed, although one can make out his distinct features. He appears to have light colored eyes and a cruel smile. He has worn a suit in all of his appearances to date. _____________________________________________________________________________________ When Sakakaro leaves his secret hideout, he wears a grey, glass mask with angular pipes at the top, a collar-like life support system around his neck, and his suit. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Personality Sakakaro is a megalomaniac and an expedient psychopath. His brother gave insights on his personality to Gregg, in a dream. While Sakakaro did use his powers to help people, it was done with ulterior motives and he demanded their servitude in exchange for his help. Those who resisted his will were purged. Aware of the feud between civilians and power users, Sakakaro encouraged it to acquire more powers and supporters. He did not even hesitate to convert some people into |Amalgams. Sakakaro committed all these crimes, claiming he was bringing order to the world. Sakakaro did care for his best friend, Mana, albeit in a condescending manner. He is of the belief that without power, one cannot assert his ideals. He does not believe in justice or morality, claiming that they do not conform to reality. Sakakaro was so attached to his power and status that he despises Gregg for "taking them away" from him. Perhaps due to his confidence and immense power, he has a calm and condescending demeanor, confident even when thwarted. Sakakaro prefers to use forceful actions rather than emotional words, which explains why Gregg has one of the many reasons why he hates Sakakaro for destroying a Eat’n Park restaurant. Sakakaro believes that his protégé, Sakira, has the ideal conditions to succeed him and continue his legacy. Still, Sakakaro is aware of Sakira's general immaturity to become evil and tries to teach her how to grow as a Villain, although, unlike Gregg, Sakakaro's methods of teaching are indirect. He speaks kindly towards Sakira and gives her encouragement when she fails. Despite his power and authority, Sakakaro is respectful with his subordinates and associates being generally polite rather than patronizing. Although, this can be construed as a means to maintain his status. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Power and Abilities Overall Abilities: Sakakaro is extremely powerful, as he battled Gregg when he was in his prime and gave him a grievous wound (which would limit Greggs usage of One For All). Sakakaro was able to easily defeat Slasher, the number four Time Patroller. Genius Intellect: Sakakaro possesses a genius level of intellect, possibly due to his advanced age and life experience. He is the true mastermind behind the League of Villains and has been pulling the strings the whole time. He also seems to possess a vast knowledge of the powers he's stolen, as shown when he knew about the advantages and disadvantages of his Warping power. Using this extensive knowledge of Quirks and his All For One power, he can combine several powers to create devastating and catastrophic techniques. Immense Strength: Sakakaro is extremely strong, being able to easily fend off Gregg with his bare hands. Immense Speed: Sakakaro has incredible speed, as shown when he completely destroyed the League of Villains' warehouse, defeated all the Pro Time Patrollers there, and dealt significant damage to the surrounding area in a split second. Immense Durability: Sakakaro possesses an extreme amount of durability and resilience, although being able to barely survive Gregg's Ultimate Smash. Enhanced Senses: Due to Sakakaro being "blind", his hearing improved immensely, as he is able to perceive his surroundings by sound. He can also sense vibrations in the air. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Powers All For One: Sakakaro's power allows him to steal people's powers and renders them his own. He can even combine his stolen powers to create novel attacks with devastating effects. This Power can also grant stolen Quirks to other people, and forcibly activate the powers of others. Sakakaro has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability, including: Search: Sakakaro stole this power from a unknown person. With this power, he can observe and monitor up to 1,000 people at a time, including their location and weak points. Warping: Sakakaro can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal. It appears Sakakaro can use this power on a large scale as he produces multiple black liquid portals that transport dozens of followers to the hideout. This power, however, has many limitations: it is not a coordinate-based warping and can only warp things to and from his location, and it only works if it is used on someone with whom he has a close relationship. Air Cannon: Sakakaro releases an air shockwave from his arms. This power is further strengthened by its combined usage with Springlike Limbs and several other power-ups. Springlike Limbs: This power seemingly enhances physical prowess and can also be used to power up other powers like Air Cannon. Kinetic Booster: This unnamed power seemingly increases the amount of kinetic energy Sakakaro creates and releases. Sakakaro has four of these powers. Strength Enhancer: The unnamed power seemingly enhances Sakakaro's physical strength. Sakakaro has eight of these powers. Forcible Power: Activation: Sakakaro transforms his fingers into jagged, far-reaching spikes that pierce a target and activate their power or transformation against their will, whether they are conscious or not. These appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. Impact Recoil: This power seemingly enables Sakakaro to completely reflect the impact of an attack back to the attacker. Infrared Ray: This power allows Sakakaro to sense his surroundings using infrared rays. He uses this to compensate for his "blindness". However, the amount that he is able to sense is very limited. Air Walk: Sakakaro is capable of levitating in mid air. Longevity: Sakakaro possesses unnatural longevity through the usage of an as-of-yet unknown power, being older than any other human. One Hundred generations after Senuka Makolay passed on a bunch of powers, he remains active and dangerous. Multiplier: This power seemingly multiplies the number of Sakakaro's arms. Hypertrophy: This power seemingly enlarges Sakakaro's Left Arm. Rivet: This power generates rivet like growths on Sakakaro's left arm. Spearlike Bones: This power generates drill-like bone structures on Sakakaro's left arm. Air Cannon: Sakakaro combines Air Cannon, Springlike Limbs, four Kinetic Booster powers and three Strength Enhancer powers to create devastating air blasts which can flatten entire buildings in less than a second, simultaneously defeat several high ranking Time Patrollers and even blast Gregg, sending him crashing over a long distance. Sakakaro mostly relies on this in his latest fight against Gregg. Ultimate Combination: Sakakaro combines Springlike Limbs, five Kinetic Booster powers, four Strength Enhancer powers, Proliferation, Hypertrophy, Rivet and Spearlike Bones to greatly enhance his left arm.